I'll Follow You until You Love Me
by NeroAnne
Summary: Jeff’s “biggest fan” finally has the rainbow haired doll to himself…


_Title: I'll Follow You until You Love Me_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary:__ Jeff's "biggest fan" finally has the rainbow haired doll to himself…_

_Warning: rape, cursing, some torture._

_Note: Lady GaGa has polluted my brain. Sexy bitch…anyway, XD! This also comes from watching "The Last House on the Left" XD! I have NO life. Oh, and it had to be a pyscho fan…so I made one, XD._

_{IFYUYLM}_

_Chapter 1. Caught_

"You were so damn difficult to catch."

Jeff struggled, whimpering as the tape he had over his mouth was ripped off roughly. He hissed in pain, eyes watering from behind the blindfold. "W-who are you?" he whispered, terrified.

He didn't know where he was. One minute, he was getting in his car to drive over to Cameron to be with Matt…and the next, tied down on some hard chair with some husky-voiced male breathing down his neck…

"You don't know me? Oh, that's right…you've got that blindfold covering your pretty eyes…here,"

Jeff shook, feeling the blindfold being untied. He stared up into a man's face.

If they had met in any other circumstances, Jeff would think the man staring at him was very attractive. He had dark grey eyes and spiky brown hair with high cheekbones, dimples on both.

Jeff swallowed hard, still confused. "…"

The man smiled softly, cupping his chin, "You still don't know who I am?"

Jeff nervously shook his head, feeling his hair brush against his face. He flinched when the unknown man moved the hair away.

"S…" the man whispered, "…C."

Jeff's eyes widened as the information clicked in his mind.

The letters…the fucking fan mail…

Jeff was staring at Steven Clark.

His biggest fan.

"…You…what are you doing?" Jeff asked, fury kicking in.

Steven's eyes softened. He leaned closer, tracing Jeff's mouth with the pad of his thumb. "I needed to have you, Jeff. I wrote that in all my letters…"

Jeff knew that.

In every single letter written by Steven, he'd always end it with; "_I need you_…"

While reading those letters Jeff really didn't know what else to feel but flattery. What else could there be? Especially when the letters were so sweet and detailed. Who would go so far as to kidnap a wrestler, though?

An insane fan…

"Steven," Jeff said softly, hoping to talk the man into letting him go. "This isn't right…"

Steven didn't seem to be listening though. His eyes had gone wide and a grin had come across his lips, dimples flashing. "…You said my name," he whispered, looking deep into Jeff's eyes. "…Say it again…"

'_Dear God,_' Jeff thought, staring into the grey eyes. '_He's insane…'_

"…What are you waiting for?" Steven asked, his eyes beginning to narrow. "Say my name."

"You have to take me back," Jeff said instead, trying to keep his voice steady. "Matt is expecting me today."

Steven's eyes darkened. "Ah, yes. You and Matt were going to have another long night of pleasure, hm?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "…What?"

Steven smiled again, kissing Jeff's bound hands. "I know, angel. I know about you and your brother fucking up a storm. I know about that little friend you use as a cover. I know that the wedding ring on your hand isn't from her…"

Jeff shuddered, his body going cold. "How…?"

"There's not one thing I don't know about you, angel," Steven whispered. "I know everything." He glared. "Your perfect life."

"Perfect?" Jeff whispered, surprised. "You think my life is perfect?"

"Your life is wonderful," Steven spat. "You had loving parents."

"My mother-"

"Your mother never abandoned you and left you with an abusive son of a bitch who would rape you and fucking let his friend _tape_ it," Steven snarled, staring directly into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff gasped in shock.

"Your daddy ain't ever tie you up to a fucking tree and beat the shit outta you with a bike chain, did he?"

"How terrible," Jeff whispered softly, not knowing what else to do. He was so scared…all he wanted was Matt. "Please…I'm sorry…but I can't help…please just let me go."

"I can't," Steven said gently, palming Jeff's face. "You're everything I ever wanted…I need you." He got up, pacing excitedly across the room. "I first saw you by accident, ya know? I was taking a picture, that's my job, taking pictures…and then, I saw you. At the airport…"

Jeff had been to thousands of airports…he had no clue which Steven was talking about.

"You were with your brother and the both of you were signing something for some pathetic little girls. One of them touched you and asked if you'd take a picture with her," Steven hummed, "And you, being the sweet person you are, said yes. You posed…maybe you didn't mean to…but you just posed so beautifully…I envy the girl for getting to keep that picture."

Jeff stared at him, nervous.

"I started to follow you," Steven said, grinning. "Then I found out you were a wrestler! I bought _every_ ticket. I went _everywhere_ you went for three years. I wrote to you everyday!"

Jeff knew that much. He had a lot of fan mail, but Steven really did write to him everyday. He had the proof back at home in a little file cabinet where he kept his and Matt's fan mail.

"And now I have you…" Steven cooed, leaning down to lap at Jeff's cheek. "I can't believe I finally have you…"

Jeff shivered, feeling Steven lick a path from his cheek to his mouth.

"You're so sweet…so pretty…all mine, forever mine…" Steven moved his tongue over Jeff's lips and slowly forced his tongue inside.

Jeff, on instinct, bit down hard on Steven's tongue. He didn't stop when he tasted blood, instead, he bit harder.

Steven let out a yell and roughly pulled away. He reared his hand back and smacked Jeff hard enough to make the chair topple over.

Jeff winced, crashing to the floor. His left cheek stung. Damn…Steven hit harder than most of the wrestlers in the federation…he rubbed his face against the ground, trying not to cry out in pain.

Steven turned his head and spat out his blood. He growled before dragging a hand down his face. "Honey, if you wanted to bite, you should have just told me."

Jeff stiffened at those words. Moving his wrists a bit, he found that the tape holding him down was weakening a bit. With as much strength he had, he pulled his hands free and crawled away from the chair.

Quickly standing, he turned to face Steven. He gasped as he found himself staring at the man's chest instead.

Not only was Steven _taller_ than him…but he was actually so much _bigger_.

He was nearly rippling with muscles…he looked like Masters used to look…before he took some time off. He was so well put together…but…

'_He's insane…' _Jeff shook and looked up into his eyes.

Steven stared down at him also, his eyes dark. "So, you like biting?"

Before Jeff could deny or even answer him, Steven had his arms, lifting him up as if he weighed no more than a child. Jeff whined in pain as he was slammed into the wall. He tried to turn his head but he wasn't fast enough and soon, Steven was kissing him roughly.

Jeff pounded his fists against Steven's shoulders and torso but it did no good. The guy was a fucking rock. Jeff let out a groan of pain as his bottom lip was bitten into, blood dribbling down their joined mouths.

Jeff turned his head away once Steven pulled back, tears shining in his eyes. He could hear the other man licking at the blood on his lips and he didn't want to look, his heart thundering against his chest.

"So good," Steven purred. "I want more…more, more, more."

Jeff's feet hit the ground and he let out a squeak as his button-up shirt was ripped open, the buttons flying all over the ground. He turned his head again when Steven attacked his neck with hard bites.

Steven growled as he sunk his teeth into Jeff's shoulder. He roughly thrust himself against the smaller body, crashing Jeff's hips back against the wall. He took in Jeff's mewls of pain and in his psychotic mind, he transferred them to being mewls of intense pleasure.

"You need me too," Steven whispered against Jeff's skin.

"No, I don't!" Jeff renewed his struggle. He actually landed a punch at Steven's left cheek…only then…

He let out a shriek as the soft skin of stomach was pierced by something sharp. He hesitantly looked down, almost fainting at the sight of screw-driver embedded into his pale stomach. "Oh, God…"

Steven quickly pulled the thing out of Jeff's skin, his eyes widened at the scream that followed. He went down on his knees, sucking up the blood. "It's fine…you're fine…nothing important got hit…"

Jeff didn't feel fine. Now, he was really scared. He whimpered in pain, "Steven…please…"

"Yes?" Steven's eyes took in the pained features. "You want more…I'll give you much more." He grabbed onto Jeff's acid wash jeans and yanked them off, his mouth immediately going to that smooth, pale thigh.

The tears finally fell from his green eyes, sliding down his cheeks in rivers. He sobbed openly; hoping, wishing, _and praying_ for his big brother.

"Shh," Steven whispered against Jeff's thigh, "Don't cry, sweetface…don't cry. You just need me." He roughly dropped Jeff to the floor, sitting down on his stomach.

"Get off me!" Jeff screamed, bringing a knee up to hit at Steven's balls.

Steven groaned as he was shoved off of Jeff.

Jeff stood up, running up the stairs in the small room. He must have been in Steven's basement…

He got upstairs and he stopped. He looked around, feeling nauseated.

Pictures…pictures of him…everywhere. On the ceiling, the walls…

Some pictures were beyond what any fan should have. Some of him as a baby, some of him with Matt that only _Matt_ should have…

"Christ," Jeff whispered, forgetting that he was supposed to be running. He was startled when he heard footsteps running up the stairs. Looking around, Jeff found another door and he quickly slid inside it.

He eased backwards into the room, not making much noise. He raised a hand up to his nose immediately though, a disgusting odor wafting throughout the dark room. He reached around for a light switch and when he found it, flipped it on.

"…Oh my god…"

There was a dead woman on the bed.

With blonde hair…green eyes still wide open, seeing nothing.

Jeff stumbled back, right into Steven's arms. He let out a loud scream that was muffled by the psycho's hand.

"Shh," Steven whispered, "She was just a prostitute. I picked her up because she looked like you…but she didn't work. She was so loose…I know that you aren't loose. Matt says you're tight every time he takes you."

'_He's been watching us…' _Jeff cried hard, shaking.

Steven dragged Jeff back downstairs, dropping him onto a futon that was on the cold floor.

Jeff tried to move back, sobbing. "No, no, no, no, please don't!"

"But I need you," Steven whispered. His eyes followed the line of blood that was dripping from the wound on Jeff's stomach, the red stream sliding down to coat at Jeff's white thong.

"No, you don't need me," Jeff tried to reason, grunting when Steven pinned him down on the futon, "You…you need help…"

Steven snorted, "I tried to get it. You think I don't know that I'm somewhat abnormal? Hell, I've known since the first time the old man shoved himself inside me." His grey eyes burned, "I was five."

Jeff felt tears slide down his cheeks. "God…oh, god…"

Steven smiled sweetly, kissing away Jeff's tears. "It's okay…I killed him. I raped him before I decapitated him, though. Just to let him know how it felt." He cupped Jeff's cheeks, "I wouldn't do that to you, sweetface. I'd never rape you."

But he was going to.

Jeff didn't want it. And if he didn't want it, then it was rape.

"Don't…please…" Jeff winced as he was turned onto his stomach. The wound rubbed against the futon, causing him to hiss in pain. He stiffened when he felt his thong being ripped off. Clenching his fists, he tried to elbow Steven, only for his elbow to be stabbed by the screw-driver.

"Shit!" Jeff kicked the ground, tears melting into the futon beneath him. "God…" he sobbed in pain, body shaking.

Steven tsk'd, shaking his head. "I told you that know everything about you, sweetface. I know that you'll try to fight your feelings for me…and I need a way to make sure you understand that we need each other."

Jeff winced, feeling Steven stand up behind him.

"I think I may have to use another method of showing you…"

Jeff turned his head and immediately regretted it when he saw the large fist coming towards him. He was struck in the back of the neck and he went down, eyes closing, lying limb.

"Night, sweetface…"

_**{IFYUYLM}**_

Jeff moaned in pain, the stiffness in his neck nearly unbearable. He sat up a bit, finding himself staring at a blank-screened small TV. He moved to stand but found that he couldn't.

Arms were wrapped tightly around him.

Steven…he was on Steven's lap. Staring at the small television. They were upstairs…in the same room that had all those pictures of him.

It was an old TV they were staring at. One with the VHC movie player on it…

Jeff felt his breath on his neck and he closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "What…what are you gonna do…?"

"I just want to show you something…"

Jeff jumped in surprise when the TV turned on to reveal a small boy being held down by various men. The person holding the camera was making rude and loud remarks, laughing it up.

Jeff struggled, knowing what Steven wanted him to see.

"_Daddy…please, no!"_

"_Open your fucking mouth, kid."_

"_No, No!"_

_Struggling._

"_Fuck, he bit me!"_

"_Bite him back!"_

"_No, please, I…"_

_A blood-curdling scream._

Jeff turned his head, feeling like he was going to throw up. He whimpered when Steven turned his face back to the screen.

"…I was seven, here…this was the first time he let his friends tape me…" Steven's voice was a tad huskier…pained. "…I was fighting for a while, and then I just let it happen. Hoping it would be done with."

Jeff watched, green eyes wide and tearing as the three men around Steven held him down and spread his legs so that his father could get behind him and…

"No, shit!" Jeff turned his head away violently, "Please, I can't take it!"

The sounds of seven-year-old Steven sobbing and screaming in pain made Jeff cry harder, his lungs threatening to burst. Finally, he couldn't help it and he ended up vomiting at their feet.

"Shh," Steven pulled back Jeff's hair, kissing the back of his neck. "It's okay…you're alright."

No…he wasn't.

"Steven…" Jeff whimpered, hiccupping, "please…just let me go…"

He was dropped on his face, narrowly missing the puddle of vomit on the ground.

"You're still going to fight?!" Steven hissed, "Even after I _showed_ you why I need you so much?!"

Jeff didn't answer, bringing a hand up to rub at his throat. He grimaced, feeling the vomit all over his stomach, probably in his wound…

He gasped as he was turned onto his back, Steven sitting on him again, pinning his hands down to the floor.

"Fine," Seven whispered, eyes wild. "I'll take you the same way daddy took me then. I'll fucking hurt you while doing it. I didn't want to hurt you…" he cupped Jeff's cheek, "No…who would want to hurt such a pretty face? But you leave me no fucking choice. Ungrateful…"

Jeff struggled as his legs were spread open, his hands reaching up to slap and punch at Steven's face.

"Little…" Steven hissed as Jeff's nails scratched at his face. He pulled the screwdriver out of his back pocket and stabbed it down onto Jeff's hip.

"Bitch!"

Jeff screamed, arms going limp as he writhed in pain. He could feel the blood dropping onto the floor. The fucking thing was buried in the end…the cold handle of it touching his hip. Fuck, it hurt…

Steven panted, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. He grabbed one of Jeff's legs, placing it on his shoulder. Using his other hand to pull his dick out of his pants, he jerked it out and placed the head at Jeff's small and unprepared entrance. "…I love you."

Jeff let out pained shriek, his head tossing. Blonde/Blue/Purple strands falling all over his pained, pale face. He let out a low mewl of pain as Steven groaned loudly above him, thrusting into him with harsh, quick movements.

"So…tight. God, you're so warm in there, too…" Steven panted, gripping tight to Jeff's uninjured hip. "Matt was right…" he smirked. "Tight like a virgin…every time."

Jeff brought his hands up to his face, trying to block it out. He was hurting…he was hurting so damn bad.

Steven groaned loudly, pumping harder, gripping Jeff's hips, this time grabbing onto the screwdriver.

"Owe, owe, fuck!" Jeff covered Steven's hand with his, trying to get him to let go.

This only caused Steven to clench it further, pulling out to the head and stabbing it back inside. He did the same with his cock, driving the length of it deeper and deeper inside the green-eyes male.

"Admit you need me…and maybe then…we can do this sweetly…" Steven pulled the screwdriver out, tossing it nearby. He forced his fingers inside that wound, making it bigger, ripping it open.

Jeff choked on his sobs, teeth clenching. "…Fuck…you…" his hands reached around. "You son of a…"

His hand finally grasped onto the screwdriver.

"Bitch!" Jeff reached up, driving the screwdriver into Steven's cheek.

"Fuck!" Steven pulled out, his hand coming up to his face. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

Jeff stood, grabbing onto the TV. He picked it up and waited for Steven to turn to him before he tossed it hard, watching it slam into the bigger man's face.

Steven fell to the floor, out cold.

Jeff slid down the wall, several pictures sliding down with him. One of them fell onto his lap. He looked down at him, sobbing again.

Him and his brother…kissing…holding each other.

"…Matt…"

_**{IFYUYLM}**_

_-Weeks Later-_

"He should be killed."

"You may feel that way, Mr. Hardy…but take into consideration that the only reason why he did what he did was because he was traumatized."

Matt and the doctor stared through the small window on the door at Steven Clark. He was huddled up on the bed, staring at the white wall. His hair wasn't spiky this time. Instead, it was matted down against his forehead and his grey eyes were blank.

The wound on his left cheek had scarred, looking like tattoo almost.

"I don't give a shit," Matt whispered, staring at the man with hate. "He raped my brother. He tortured him."

"But he was also raped," the doctor tried to reason.

Jeff was silent, looking over Matt's shoulder. Absently, he moved his fingers down to the bandages covering the wounds on his hip and stomach. He didn't even notice that Steven had moved until he looked back up.

Jeff gasped, jumping away from the window.

Steven was pressed up against it, staring at him with wide eyes.

Smiling, his mouth began to mouth words.

Jeff grabbed Matt's hand, "Please…I need to leave."

Matt quickly pulled Jeff away, wrapping his arm around his sibling's shoulder.

Jeff shuddered, knowing he would never forget the words that Steven mouthed.

"_I'll follow you until you love me…"_

_**~END~**_

_Man, that was weird. XD._

_Hurting Jeff is SO easy. XD._

_Steven…Steven, Steven, Steven…_

_You know, I was gonna give him another name but all the good names have been taken. _

_James…_

_Marshall…_

_Tom…_

_XD._

_But, I like Steven. Thanks to Renna for inputting on the name. _

_I've actually used Steven before though. Back in anime writing. Of course, his name was Shinji…XD. LMAO._

_Anyway, LOVE on._


End file.
